TV Time with Blue and Sky
by SkyTheInvertedPony
Summary: Hey everybody, This is Sky and Blue here. We recently bought a magic T.V. that actually transports us into the show we're watching! How cool is that? Come with us as we explore the depths of this new machine! A/N: This is just a side project that I'm working on While I write for My other stories.
1. Chapter 1: The Story of Skie

"Happy Birthday!"

**_No, no, that's the wrong channel. Lets try...125._**

"One does not simply walk into mordor..."

_**Ugh, lord of the rings.**_

**_Whats wrong with Lord of The Rings?_**

_...**...No**_

"And one day, as the sun was just rising, there was a boy..."

_**Hell yes, don't change it, I love this show.**_

**_Are you sure? Once I leave it on this channel, we will be able to live in the world with that person._**

**_Seriously? Than fuck yes, Lets do this!_**

**_Alright then. Wait, what is this even about._**

**_Well, have you ever heard of the story of Sky..._**

* * *

><p>I woke up, watching as the sun rised. Yawning, I took off my sleeping mask and hopped up, landing hard on my feet. The window was open, letting in a gentle breeze that tossed my hair out of my face. There was something I was supposed to do, but I couldnt remember what it was. I breathed in, almost knocked out by the syrupy sweet smell in the air. It smelled like pancakes, but something was different, something was off. They smelled sweeter, like they were made with both types of sugar. I looked around. Wait, this isn't my room at the Pelly... Memories flood my brain as I tried to figure out what happened, and the answer became clear.<p>

Apparently when I was born, I had a very large reservoir of magic stored into my body. Dont know how, dont know why, but yeah. No one told me because I was just a baby, and they really didnt know what was going on. After 6 years of not knowing, strange things started happening to me and the people around me. Ducks started appearing out of nowhere, peoples clothes would fly off when I sneezed, and people would complain of spontaneous headaches when I came around. Then, the event happened. I was sitting in my house with my parents when I smelled something funny. 8 year old me decide to check it out. I stood up and noticed that there air looked funny at the top of the room. I followed it to my room, and saw this bright, red light. I walked up to it, entranced by the glow. I was just about to touch it; My finger was just on the brink, and I could feel a dull heat on them, before I heard a scream. Before I could turn around, the light grew bigger and blew up out of nowhere, knocking me out.

Curiously enough, I came out unscathed. My parents, on the other hand, didnt. They were lying down, not moving at all. Their skin was black, and I couldnt see their faces. Several different lights came on around me, and a siren wailed out, but I paid them no mind until a firefighter came and piked me up. I asked the firefighter what happened, and why my parents were'nt moving. He wouldnt answer. It took a while, but I finally got someone to tell me what happened to them. I sat and cried for what felt like days.

They werent coming back.

The rest of my life till about the age of sixteen was spent in an orphanage. A dull, grey, orphanage. Life was monotonous. Ever day was the same. At least, it was until just a few months ago. I went into my room to find that it wasn't my room. It was a swirling vortex of color that was so intense that I immediately got sucked in. hurtling through whatever the heck was in there, I landed screaming my head off. There, I met my new best friends.

How would you describe small, technicolor talking ponies? Oh, wait, I just did. Anyways, I met six mares that actually looked more scared of me than I did them. seeing that them only made me scream even louder, which caused them to be even more scared, which caused them to start screaming as well. After a good five minutes of screaming on both ends, I calmed down when I had noticed that they werent trying to kill me. I preceded to converse with them, learning that I was in a land called Equestria, which was full of talking ponies. Yeah, thats right. Talking ponies. Crazy shit, but whatever. I learned the names of each of the ponies that were before me: The purple one was named Twilight. She was a librarian and the typical nerd of the group. The orange southern one was named AppleJack. She had a farm on the other side of town. The pink hyperactive one was Pinkie Pie. She was a baker (obviously. I mean, where else could she get all that energy?) and worked at Sugarcube corner. The White one's name Rarity. She had a posh accent and was a seamstress. The Super quiet one was named Fluttershy. She was realy shy, but I learned that she was an animal caretaker. The last was a blue pony named Rainbow dash on account of her mane. It was a full rainbow. She claimed to be the fastest in Equestria, and the best "weather-pony" to boot. Whatever that is.

They took me in. It was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me in 8 years. They taught me everything about the society and the culture, how everything in Equestria worked, and how to interact with other ponies, and over time, I became friends with all of them. They taught me the virtues of Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, Loyalty, and Laughter, and instilled in me the magic of friendship. I have been living with them ever since, slowly getting in shape thanks to the daily regime that Rainbow and Applejack had me on. I was never hungry thanks to Pinkie, and Rarity made sure I always had clothes to wear. Whenever I was hurt, Fluttershy knew exactly how to heal me up, and Twilight let me stay in the library with her and read any of the books I wanted. It was a dream come true.

Speaking of Rainbow... _Damnit, I was supposed to be over there at 7:30. What time is it? _I looked over at the clock and literatly fell on the ground. _It's freaking 9:00! She's gonna be so pissed! _I hurriedly put on some jogging pants and a no sleeve shirt before slipping into my sneakers and heading out the door. "See ya later Twilight!" I yelled, and had my hand on the doorknob before I abruptly stopped. I was encased in a purple glow that I knew only belonged to one mare.

"And where do you think you're going?"Twilight asked, coming into the room.

"Well, I'm kinda late for my daily practice with Rainbow, and I know she's gonna be pissed, so can you please let me go," I said as calmly as I could. Why was I so nervous, you ask? Well, you've never seen Rainbow Dash when you mess with her training schedule. She's almost as bad as Twilight, except with her she just gets overly stressed over little things.

"Oh yeah. Dash said you have the day off," Twilight said, turning back around. She still hadn't let me go, so I channeled my inner magic and snapped my fingers, breaking the magical bond she had on me. Yeah, inner magic. Twilight taught me that everything has magic, then taught me how to channel my own through the conduits of my hands. Cool stuff, right?

"Really? That doesn't seem like her at all," I said, walking into the kitchen after her.

"Well, she _is _gonna be busy. And so will you."

I looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" She looked back at me with a smirk.

"Oh, you dont remember? You promised to help me make the food for the picnic today," My eyes widened. _That's what I forgot! Not the stupid workout sessions, the picnic! _I started floating behind her, and that's when I noticed that I was still in her telekinetic grip. I closed my eyes and concentrated before snapping my fingers and breaking the connection between me and her, freeing myself.

How can I do magic, you ask? Well, everything has an innate magical well inside themselves, yet most are unable to use it. One day, I woke up and everything in the room was floating, surrounded in a grey aura. I promptly screamed bloody murder, which was perfectly reasonable seeing as I was still getting used to the whole magic thing. Twilight on the other hand thought I was being a quote-on-quote "Foal", and proceeded to teach me the basics on everything magical. Pretty useful, but boy does the homework she give keep me up at night.

"Well, alright then. What do you need me to do?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm going to need some help preparing these sandwiches, and Spikes going to need help with the more... heavier food items," She said, walking into the kitchen. I walked in behind her, yet stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw the kitchen. It was literately a pigsty. Flour was everywhere, stacks of dirty dishes lined the counter, and in the center of it all was our resident dragon himself, Spike, gorging himself on gemstones. Again. When he saw us, he froze.

We stared at him. He stared at us, than swallowed. "This... is exactly what it looks like," he said, hanging his head.

Twilight smiled. "And you'll also be helping with the cleanup!" I sighed and rolled up my sleeves.

Life's difficult for a human in a Ponies world.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I'm legitimately impressed with this.<strong>

_**Yeah, I read the book, but actually being in the actual story was amazing. The only downfall was being stuck as a pot.**_

**At least you didn't get stepped on all the time.**

_**Riiiiight, what where you again? The rug?**_

**...Yeah, the rug. Lets go with that. Anyways, I wanna see more. when does it come on?**

_**Every other Thursday.**_

**Then why is it playing today?**

_**Well, today is the first showing. Dont worry, they arent that long, so they get made pretty quickly.**_

**Alright, well, I guess its time for us to go to bed.**

_**Alright. See you guys later!**_

**... Sky, who are you talking to?**

_**No one, Blue, No one...**_

**A/N: Hey everybody! this is just a little mini series that I started because I was coming up with some major Writers block for all of my Stories. This is just an amalgamation of a whole bunch of different story lines that are told like you are watching T.V. Your narrators were My Friends and OC's Blue Typhoon and Sky.  
><strong>

**I feel that each of my stories's protagonist in this mini series will either be called Sky or Blue (or maybe Skyla if I'm feeling like being nice) But if you guys have any stories you want to post, than you can gladly send them to me and I'll post them here! ****Thank you guy's for your continued support, and Ill see you guys later! This is Sky Loch, signing off for now!**

_**~From the Desk of Sky Loch, The Inverted Pony**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Story of Skie

**Alright! Time for another edition of Skie!**

_**Blue, It's just Sky. Like my name, except without the e at the end.**_

**Oh... Well, then lets get started. I'm so glad that we can get back to it, its been weeks! What channel was it again?**

_**Uuuuh, I cant remember. Try 130.**_

"In a world... Where men were dominated by the female race..."

_**Blue... Change the channel.**_

**Why? This seems interesting!**

_**Change it or I will change it myself.**_

**Ok, geez. I'll watch it later.**

"Buuuuh, Baaaah, Bubububaaaah, buuuu bubububaaaaah, buuuu bubububaaaaaaaa, nananah,"

_**Oh hell no, I am not joining the Sith Army.**_

**The Who now?**

_**It's a Star Wars joke.**_

**Oh... Wait, I remember the channel now!**

"Hello, and Welcome back to Elephant Mating Habits..."

_**Change it! Change it!**_

**I'm sorry! My hand slipped!**

"We now return you to your regularly scheduled Program..."

* * *

><p>"Bruh," I said, waddling out of Twilight's ginormous Treebrary. It was only a couple of hours after we had gotten started (or at least for me and Twilight. Spike had been down there since dawn) but it felt like 2 millenia. The morning was spent working in the kitchen, making all the sensible food that Pinkie wouldn't make, like sandwiches and salads and those types. Trust me, you would think that making food for about eight people wouldn't be overly difficult, but these people had nearly insatiable appetites. Dash nearly ate as much as she weighed, but then again, that wasnt much considering she was the leanest of the group. Applejack was literal monster when it came to food, but i guess applebucking could work up a pretty good appetite. Don't even get me started on Pinkie Pie. She can literately eat a whole cake without even thinking about it. Even Rarity, who would often eat with her lucky fork and knife, would polish off more than her share of food. I remember one thanksgiving - they call it something else here - she literately almost ate the whole pan of stuffing...<p>

Anyway's, we walked out, me carrying everything in my hands and Twilight carrying the tablecloth. Again. I swear, I always end up doing all the heavy work that needs to be done around here, but I don't really mind it that much. I am stronger than most of the ponies here, so it really doesn't affect me as much as it would at home, but Jesus, that walk though! After what seemed like five days we made it to the site where we were supposed to be. Applejack and Rarity where there with baskets of their own, and Rainbow was laying down in a tree somewhere, napping. Fluttershy was just kind of sitting there, trying not t o lose her mind as Pinkie Pie Yammered her ear off. I went to set my basket down next to Rarity's, but before it could touch the ground, she caught it in her magic. "And what, pray tell, are you doing?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I have been carrying this thing for a while now, and i would very much like to set it down, madame," I said, my voiced laced with charm.

She frowned at me. "Now young colt-"

"Man. The term is young man," I said.

"Mm," She cleared her throat. "Well, in any case, one does not just simply set it down on the grass where there have been bugs and germs and... _Dirt_. Pick it back up. I'll slip a tablecloth underneath."

I sighed, but lifted up the heavy ass basket once again. "Could we hurry this up, Rarity. My arms are reeeeeeally tired,"

She smirked at me. "I'll go as fast as I can." She then began what was probably the longest process in the world. First, she enveloped her basket in a light blue glow. Then, she slowly opened the lid started fishing around in it like she didn't know where everything was in the basket when she was the one that made the damn thing. Finally, after pulling it out with the speed of a small snail, she carefully laid it down on the grass. I started to set it down yet again when she stopped me, yet again, with her magic.

"What is it this time?!" I partially yelled, tired of holding that huge basket.

"I have to set the silverware out," She calmly said, though I could see by the way that the sides of her mouth were turning upwards that she was trying not to laugh. Her horn lit up again, and all the spoons and forks swooped out, bouncing on the sheet lightly as she pulled out the plates. They rolled out, 8 in total, with the cups following behind. the all rose into the air, falling into place gently at eight spots on the sheet. As soon as her magic faded from the objects, I slowly looked at her. She gave me a nod of approval, and I eagerly stepped over one of the plates. I gingerly set the basket down, feeling the weight of the world slip off my arms.

"Thank Jesus!" I said, jumping back onto the grass before falling. I heard Twilight trot over the sheet, probably to get something to eat.

"Oh no..." She said.

"Whats wrong, Twi?" Applejack asked, finally setting down her own huge basket. Seriously, the pony must be made of iron...

"I think I left the Hay fries at the house..."

"Oh no!" I said, waving my hands a little. "Not the hay fries! I dont think I could survive without them! Seriously Twi, I really want those fries."

She sent me a dirty look before turning her attention to the resident dragon of the group. "Spike, could you go get them for me? I'll teleport you over there to make it faster, just use your flames to keep them warm and crisp. You know how much we hate them soggy," Twilight asked.

"Sure!" He had just enough time to give her a thumbs up before her horn glowed and he was sent on his merry little way.

"Alright, now can we kinda just eat without starting with the hay fries?" I asked. "I'm pretty hungry as it is. I felt a gust of wind, and before I knew it, Dash was leaning against me.

"Now that's an Idea that I can wrap my head around," She said, winking at me.

"Alrighty then... I guess we can save Spike some food for later, once he gets back with those fries," Twilight said. Pinkie literately popped out of my pocket when I stood, freaking the hell outta me.

"AH! Pinkie, what the hell are you doing in there?" I yelled.

"Well, I heard that it was time to eat and I couldn't just walk over here! It's called being fun!" She exclaimed, spraying a small film of spit onto my face.

I hurriedly wiped it off and blanched. "Okay, first off, say it, don't spray it. Secondly, just don't come out of my pocket, please. If anything, you could have came out of the basket," Why didn't I ask how she got **in** my pocket? I learned a long time ago to never doubt the Pink.

"Okey Dokey Loki Sky!" Pinkie bounced over to the tablecloth and sat down at one of the plates, hungrily looking at the basket filled with our food.

"Is it time to eat already?" AJ said, trotting up to us.

"Yep. We just don't have the hay fries," I said. Dash looked at me, her eyes suddenly vacant.

"Did you say that we didnt have the hay fries?" She asked, her voice uncharacteristically quiet.

"Uh, yes?" I didnt know what was going on; All I knew was that this was starting to creep me out really quickly.

"NOOOOOOO! Not the Hay fries!" She got down on her knee's (Which should be fucking impossible for a pony) and yelled up to the sky. She popped right back up. "We've still got the other food, right?"

Rarity just stared, her left eye twitching. Twilight was just kinda looking at her, a bit confused. Pinkie and AJ were rolling on the ground, laughing their asses off, and I couldn't help but smile at the scene. "Well... yes. We do in fact have the rest of the food," Twilight said. "We can all still eat, so why dont we get to it!"

In all honesty I had a pretty good time. The food was good, the heat was just right, and my friends were all there. Everything was kind of perfect. Even Rarity and her prudish mannerisms didn't get on my nerves as much as they usually do. Then, out of nowhere...

"TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Spike came running up to us with more than hay fries in his hands. He held two scrolls in one hand with the hay fries in the other. I was happy to see a slow steam coming off them, which meant that they were still hot, but what concerned me more was the scrolls in his hand. The only people that could send Spike scrolls were the Princesses, and if they were sending us something, than something big had to be going on.

"Spike? You got the Fries!" Dash said. She tried to zoom towards him, but a couples picnics worth of experience taught him how to evade and he expertly jumped over her, keeping his stride towards Twilight.

Twilight herself looked a bit worried herself. "What is it Spike?" She said as he finally came to a stop. Spike paused for a second, catching his breath and setting the Hay fries down, which Pinkie and Dash promptly dove after. He then proceeded to give Twilight the second scroll first.

"From Celestia herself," He said, then passed out.

"What could the Princess need from me?" She opened the letter with her magic, and read it out:

_'My most faithful Student,_  
><em>It is with Great pleasure that I want to announce the first Royal Wedding in a very long time. With this Wedding comes a lot of planning, cooking, and preperations. This is where I want you and your friends to help.<em>  
><em>Rarity, I know how much of fashionista you are and have seen your work on several occasions. I would very much appreciate it if you could make the dress for the Bride.'<em>

Rarity then proceeded to freak out. "Moi? Make the dress for the Royal Bride? At the biggest wedding of the century?! I would be delighted to!"

_'Applejack, I would like you and your family to come and cater the wedding. I know it is a big order to fill, but you will be equally compensated for the work, and I can't help but want to taste some of your delicious Apple Pie again.'_

"Well, golly," Applejack said, blushing. "I guess ah wouldn't mind doing it. Mah apple pie is pretty good."

"Yeah," I say, chewing on a slice. "You should sell these for way more than you already do."

"Now there's a thought-" She started, but was cut off by Twilight, who started reading the scroll again.

_'Fluttershy, I could think of no other group to bring the music than your special group of songbirds. I would be delighted of you could get them to sing for the wedding.'_

"Oh... Oh my... Okay..." Fluttershy looked down, trying to shy into her mane in embarrassment.

_'Rainbow Dash, I would like you to work with the Wonderbolts on a routine that they are coming up with, and as they say I do, I would like you to perform a Sonic Rainboom to make it special.'_

"Me? Perform with the Wonderbolts?! **THE** WONDERBOLTS!" Dash zoomed into the air, letting out whoops of joy that only she could make. She then slowly came back down, blushing a bit. "I mean, yeah, uh, that'll be alright."

_'Pinkie, theres only one way to throw a party, and I'm very sure that you are the only party-pony that I would trust with this task. I would like you to prepare the After party so that everyone has a fun time.'_

" I get to do the After Party? I get to plan the biggest party of the year?! I GET TO BRING SMILES TO CANTERLOT?! WOOOHOOOOOOOOO!" She shot into the air like dash, then came back down, bouncing around the cloth we were sitting down on.

_'Skie, I would appreciate it if you could help the Bride and Groom with whatever they may need. More so the bride; I know that she will probably be all over the place trying to do last minute touches on the Preparations. I know that she has been looking foreword to seeing you again._  
><em>This is where you will come in, Twilight. I would like you to help plan the wedding. This means making sure that all aspects of the wedding are satisfactory and running at its top condition.<em>  
><em>I trust that I can leave these tasks to you and your friends. Please reply with your answer as soon as possible.<em>

_Signed,_

_Princess Celestia_

_"_Well, would you look at that," I said, grinning. "They even found a job for me and you, Twilight," I looked her direction, but frowned when I saw that she didn't even look remotely happy. "Twilight? Are you alright?"

She blinked. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just a little confused. Who's getting married?" At that, Spike suddenly popped up.

"Whoops... Guess I probably should have given you this one first," He handed her the other scroll.

She grabbed it with her magic and opened it, slowly skimming through it. "Dear Ms. Twilight Sparkle... You have been Cordially invited to... Princess Mi'amore Cadenza..." She suddenly gasped. "And MY BROTHER?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, that was pretty intense...<strong>_

**What was intense about it? All that happened was that she learned about her brothers wedding! I thought you said that there was gonna be action and stuff in this!**

_**Well, it is just the beginning. Give it a couple episodes.**_

**Well, what did she mean by "She is looking foreword to seeing you again?" Isn't this like the second episode? How does he already know a princess?**

_**This is the third season, so you might have to go and watch the first two on your own time.**_

**Mm. Anyways, it's late, so I'm going to bed.**

_**Yeah. See you guy's next time for the next episode!**_

**Ugh... You are too weird...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Guys! How have your all been? I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. Finals are a pain to go through, and when you just write off the dome, it gets a bit hard. Especially when you're computer decides it doesn't want to open Google Chrome anymore and NOT TELL ANYBODY WHATS WRONG WITH IT!**

**Blue) Breath, Sky.**

**Meh. Anyways, for those of you who can't read between the lines, this story is set right at the beginning of the Chrysalis Arc, or the Royal Canterlot Wedding Chapter. I really liked the actual canon episode, but I wanted to do so much more with it when I first saw it. I'm going to give this a lot of thought and hopefully you guys enjoy it!**

**For those of you that read my other story, Only Just A Dream, I' sorry that i havent come out with another chapter lately. I've been real busy, and havent really had time to write it out on paper. I would do it off the Dome, but I want you guys to get the best experience out of at least that one story, so please, bear with me.**

**I think that's it, unless I have any Reviews? Skye?**

**Skye) Uuuuuh, lets see... That's for the first story... that's for the porno... that's not even ours... Aha! Theres one review.**

**Oh really? Ah, its from my good friend Shade! *Reads review***

**Shade Hunter the Pegasus:*Insert Troll face here* Well, Ive gotta keep you entertained, and your story seems to get better as you make new chapters, so hurry!**

**Whelp, thats all for today, guys! This is Sky, Skye, and Blue signing off for now.**

**Blue) Bye!**

**Skye) See you whenever.**

**~From the desk of Sky, The Inverted Pony**


End file.
